


suit & tie

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Formalwear, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Billy and Freddy are getting ready for an event and Freddy needs help tying his tie, which leads to some sexytimes. (Billy is insatiable.)





	suit & tie

**Author's Note:**

> au tag explanation: i didn't picture zac & adam while writing this! considering the autoerotic asphyxiation thing was inspired by That scene in ken park (thank you bb for that idea; well, really the whole idea for this fic), i pictured james ransone as freddy and john krasinski as billy. i mean, james played adult jack in a movie and john shares a resemblance with zac. dceu could absolutely have a multiverse where billy and freddy just look a liiiiittle bit different as adults.
> 
> also i can't totally explain how these two met in this slightly different universe but i at least had the thought of billy's parents still being alive and cc being a politician, making billy a rich kid, sort of. yeah i didn't put much thought into the backstory. it's just porn. maybe i'll come up with an expansion on this universe some other time.
> 
> for kinktober day 11 - mirror sex & formal wear

"Stupid fucking tie," Freddy mutters to himself as he stands in front of the bathroom mirror, fully dressed sans his tie. He fumbles to get it undone again, sighing once it's lying back open against his chest.

"Hey, babe?" he calls out to the bedroom. "Can you help me with my tie?"

"Sure thing," Billy says, opening the door. 

Freddy looks over at him and freezes, his jaw falling open slightly.  _ Wow. _ How did he ever get so lucky? Billy looks incredible - not that he ever doesn't, but he looks even  _ more  _ incredible now than he usually does. His tux is well-fitted and sharp, paired with a little back bowtie. His hair is combed back and his brown beard neatly trimmed, growing out a considerable length but still short enough to be manageable and not make him look like a trucker.

Freddy's snapped out of his daze by the sound of Billy clearing his throat. Billy smiles in amusement.

"Sorry," Freddy says, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Don't be," Billy says, walking closer to him, stopping once he's right behind him, his front pressed against Freddy's back. He hooks his chin over Freddy's shoulder, looking at their reflections. "There's no shame in being in awe of your gorgeous husband."

Freddy snorts. "Wow, conceited, much?"

Billy laughs and reaches around Freddy to arrange his tie, easily and quickly going through each of the steps Freddy had been struggling with. "You were the one staring, not me."

Freddy smiles. He barely has a moment to follow Billy's movements, trying to study them, before Billy's securing the tie around his neck, pulling it snug against his skin. Well, a little  _ too _ snug.

"What are you doing?" he asks as the tie becomes a little too tight around his neck. He can already feel his heart starting to race, his breath shortening, and his cock stirring. 

"What? We can't have a little fun before the dinner?" Billy says, his voice dropping an octave. It's almost a rumble in Freddy's ear, sending tingles down his spine. Billy even brushes a kiss against his neck, his beard scratching against his skin, leaving behind a delicious burning sensation. He rolls his hips against Freddy's ass. He's hard.

"We're gonna ruin our suits," Freddy argues.

"We have plenty more in the closet. You know, perks of being a politician's son, and all that."

"Changing will make us late."

"Nothing wrong with being  _ fashionably _ late."

"But we'll--"

"Shh," Billy says to shush him. One arm snakes around Freddy's waist while the other plays with his tie, occasionally tugging on it. He works the zipper of Freddy's pants down, pushing his boxers down just below his balls before taking his cock in hand.

" _ Fuck _ ," Freddy says. His eyes fall shut and his head falls back against Billy's shoulder. 

Billy laughs and lifts his shoulder, guiding Freddy's head back up.

"Come on, baby, look," he says, nodding towards the mirror. Freddy opens his eyes again, following Billy's gaze down to where his hand is wrapped around his cock, slowly,  _ painfully  _ jerking him off. "Look how well your cock fits in my hand. It's like it was meant to be there."

Billy's fingers swipe at the precum leaking from Freddy's cock, dragging it down the shaft to slick him up. He peppers more kisses against Freddy's neck, continuing to grind against him.

"So perfect," he says between kisses. "Such a pretty little cock. All mine."

"All yours," Freddy echoes. Billy pulls the tie a little tighter and Freddy gasps, black spots dancing just at the edges of his vision. "Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ." He starts humping into Billy's hand. "I'm close."

"Then come," Billy says. "Come for me."

And Freddy does, coming into Billy's hand, some of it splattering against the tile floor. He can feel Billy smile against the back of his neck.

"Good boy," he says against the skin. He steps aside for just a moment to wipe his hand off on the hand towel that hangs by their sink before dropping it to the floor to clean up the come that had spilled there. Freddy tucks himself away, zipping his pants back up. 

Once the spill is all cleaned up, Billy bends to pick the towel up before dropping it in the sink as a reminder to clean it later, when they return home. He turns back to Freddy and reaches to loosen his tie back to a normal placement. 

"Thanks," Freddy says. 

Billy smiles and kisses him on the lips. "You're welcome."

"Um, what about…?" Freddy says. He lets the end of his sentence trail off as he gestures towards Billy's crotch, where he's still hard.

Billy only laughs. "Well, we have a limo for the evening, so I figured  _ you _ could help  _ me _ out on the way to dinner. Better put that mouth to good use, right?"

Freddy smiles. "Yes, sir." 


End file.
